Reunion
by romancegirl98
Summary: This is a one-shot and set after "Shiva" in season 10. Ziva is coming back from Israel and they both think about their feelings for each other.


**This is set after "Shiva" in season 10. Ziva's coming back from Israel and they both think about how they feel. It's a one shot and from the view of Tony and Ziva. Hope you like it. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any characters. **

**Reunion**

_Ziva's thoughts:_

She is sitting in the plane back to America. _Aht lo leh-vahd__…_this words were in her mind all days long. _Since when is Tony speaking Hebrew? Did he learn the words for me? _She cannot get her mind off this and she decides to talk to Tony about that when she's back. Lately he was so protective of her. Not that she would complain, but she'd really like to know the reason.

_Aht lo leh-vahd… _At first as he spoke this words she was surprised, but she it made her smile for the first time in days. It was so sweet of him and he was trying to cheer her up the whole time. He called Schmiel to come to D.C. He always does so much for her even when she's not noticing at first…he was always there for her even when she pushed him back…He didn't give up on her even when she gave up on herself….he makes her smile even when she's annoyed of him…he was always there and she has the feeling he will always be there…no matter what is going to happen.

She cares about him a lot…she realized that when she was there in Somalia. He was the only one who hasn't left her to die. Even her father did…that means a lot to her…suddenly it hits her…she has feelings for him…feelings a business partner should not have….How is she going to handle this? She's tired of keeping all her emotions and feelings inside. She wants him to know how she feels even if that means it could ruin their friendship.

She's tired of pretending…

_Tony's thoughts:_

He is waiting on the airport for her arrival. Ziva called him two days ago to tell him she'll come back today at 7 o'clock pm. She doesn't know he is here, but he wants to keep his promise. _Aht lo leh-vahd. _He meant it, she's not alone. In his thoughts he was with her all the time and he wants to be with her when she's back. _Aht lo leh-vahd. _This is one of the few words he can speak in Hebrew. He looked it up, he learned it for her. Only for her. This is way he wants to show her that he cares, that she can trust him. _Ani Ohev Otach._ This is another word, and for him the most important word that he learned. He loves her and he wants to tell her that in her language to show her how deep his feelings are.

He wants to protect her because she's been so much in her life. Nobody should experience that. When he thought she was dead, it felt like the world collapsed. He couldn't think straight and it was then that he realized that he's in love with her. _I couldn't live without you. _That was the truth, he really cannot live without her. She only in Israel for one week, but he already misses her. The teasing, the way they look at each other. Looking behind the masks they wear. He misses the "post elevator them".

He's tired of denying his feelings for her, tired of talking about his dates just to make her jealous. They're surrounded by loss and death, both of them experienced that on their own. Finally, they deserve a little bit happiness in this world of evil. He wants to help her through this hard time, be there whenever she needs him. He wants to let her see the "real Tony" behind the mask and be with the "real" Ziva who is behind her tough Mossad facade. But mostly he wants to show her his desire and love. She deserves to know the truth, even if it could mean that they won't be able to work together anymore. He's tired of seeing her everyday, but not being able to touch her soft skin , kiss her perfect lips and look in her chocolate brown eyes when he wants to.

He's tired of pretending.

_Ziva's thoughts:_

The plane lands safely and she hurries to get out of the plane before everybody else does_. Finally back in America, _she thinks to herself as she made the way through the gangway. She loves Israel , she really does, but America is where her friends and family are, where Tony is…She would do anything to be with him right now. She's tired from the flight and she just wants to be in his strong arms, feel protective and forget everything. She looks around and searches for information, where she could get her bag. She just wants to get home and get some rest.

_Tony's thoughts:_

His thoughts are interrupted by an announcement that Ziva's flight, 787, just landed. Instantly he stands up and goes over to the area where the passengers of flight 787 are supposed to come out. He just has to wait a few minutes then he sees her. Beautiful as always. He cannot take his eyes of her and for a second he's not able to move, just watching her. Obviously she hasn't seen him yet, so he walks towards her. He stands still only a few inches away of her and she looks up surprising playing across her face. She realizes it's Tony and their eyes immediately lock. They stand there for a few minutes, just looking in each others eyes.

_Ziva's thoughts_:

_What is he doing here? He never mentioned he would pick me up at the airport_, she thinks to herself, but actually she's not very surprised. She knows he meant what he said, that she's not alone and that he makes sure it really is like this. A few minutes ago, she thought that she would do anything to be with him and now he's standing right in front of her. She could see the worry in his face, but also happiness and relief. That doesn't surprise her, but there was something else. Something that involves his deep feelings. _Can it be possible? No…or? Can it be possible that the man she loves has the same feelings for her?_ She just stares in his green eyes and gets lost in them.

_Tony's thoughts:_

He's so glad to see her. It was only a week but it seems like month. He can se her surprise but soon he lets down her mask and he does the same. He lets her see, what he managed to keep to himself all these years, his love for her. He can see her confusion but there is also hope and…love…_Can it be that she feels the same way about him?_ He decides to just go for it. He takes all his courage and says the words, the words he wanted to say for the past three years. "Ani Ohev Otach."

_Ziva's thoughts:_

_Did he really just said that?_ She can feel her heartbeat gets faster and she's almost sure that he's able to hear her heartbeats. He looks expectantly at her and she feels all the different emotions flash across her face. Confusion, disbelief, but at last love. Pure love. She just wants to know one thing. "Why now?", she whispers, not sure if this really is happening. She's afraid to wake up and realize everything was just a dream, but his answer makes her forget all her worries. "You cannot expect a person to keep things bottled up inside forever, can you?", he quoted her words from years ago. A big smile appears on her face and she finally admits: "I love you too." Now a same big smile is on his face and slowly he leans forward to kiss her.

As soon as his lips meet hers, they forget everything around them. They're just enjoying each others warmth and the fact that they finally are able to be happy. Together.

**The End**

**I hope you liked it and reviews would be great… :)**

**Aht lo leh-vah means **_**You're not alone**_** and Ani Ohev Otach means **_**I love you. **_**It's both Hebrew.**


End file.
